


Fortieth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!, Sammy is a little shit, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it all started ... and it's totally Sammy's fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortieth

**Author's Note:**

> Fortieth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

There was this one incident years ago ... the one that has started everything between them, has made everything possible.

 

It's been an easy enough hunt, some kind of angry ghost child, nothing worth worrying about. It’s over only a few days later and when Sammy and Dean return to their home of the week, John’s long gone, leaving just a note.

It’s a hot summer and after digging in mud all night long, everything Dean wants right now is a long shower. And maybe jerking off, because seeing Sam sweaty and dirty did things to him.

But as always, Sammy comes first, so Dean lets him have one first.

He tries to keep his thoughts away from his brother under the cool spray, he really does and it hurts, but he’s successful.

Not much later when he steps into the kitchen, Sam is there and what the hell is the kid wearing?! It’s some kind of shorts, but they are transparent and he doesn’t have anything under them. The blood leaves Dean’s head and shoots downwards so fast, he’s left lightheaded with it. His throat is dry as he tries to swallow past his embarrassment and obvious arousal, refusing to meet Sammy’s eyes.

But the fucker just smirks and pushes his hips forwards, presenting Dean everything he has.

“Like what you see, Dean? You can have it, you know?”

Dean looks down where there’s an undeniable tent in his towel, mind racing for an out of this.

“No? Nothing to say? I don’t mind, no talking. Let me show you what I want then …”

When Sammy drops to his knees in front of Dean and reaches out to touch him lightly, Dean forces himself to meet his brother’s eyes.

And there it is, he can read everything he needs to know in them.


End file.
